Say It
by L'ange de Vie
Summary: When push comes to shove will Tony & Pepper be able to say what they really want to. Admitting the truth is hard to do. Ch.2 up. It's Christmas!
1. Confessions

Note/ Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN. Now that I've said that, let me continue on. First Iron Man Fic. Movieverse, casue I loved the unmentionable attraction between Tony & Pepper. May be a little OOC, but deal with it. And I think that's it.

She had always known that she loved him.

The question though was when had she accepted this as truth? This morning at the tarmac? A year ago? Five years ago? Very late last night/ very early this morning was more likely, when she had finally realized that he really was coming home.

Now what though? Did she act on it, let him know how she felt? Or continue to let it go unnoticed. The latter was a safer bet.

Pulling herself up from the couch she currently occupied Pepper Potts took her eyes away from her calendar. The past three month had wrecked hell on her nerves. Not the workload; that she was used to. If anything the work had been god sent. Something to occupy her mind with to a degree, though she still half expected Tony – wait Tony?- to yell for her, one way or another.

With a strangled and annoyed sigh Pepper closed her eye, only to be haunted by images of Tony –yes, Tony- being held captive, sauntering off the plane, ordering her about like he'd never left. Groaning she gathered up her laptop and files.

"At least he's safe home now," she thought to herself. "Not that it will change anything…" Attempting to solidify her resolution, Pepper started her trek up the stairs, lost in thought. He could never know about her feelings for him. She was his PA for pity's sake. She'd seem him at his worst, his best, and everything else in between. She was a glorified nanny, really.

Passing his room on her way to what had become her room in the Stark Mansion; she paused, unable to help herself. He was so close, and still so far. Steeling herself she peeked into the room. He was sprawled out across his insanely large bed. The arc reactor glowing a steady blue, beneath his t-shirt. It was almost soothing, a reminder that he was here, home and safe. Unable to help herself she put her laptop and files down on the hall table and crept into his room. Sitting gingerly on the side of the bed, she smiled at his sleeping form. Reaching out softly, she ran a hand trough his ebony hair. Gentle. A lover's caress. Rolling her eyes at her own idiocy, Pepper stood back up, still watching him. Lover indeed, the man barely treated her like a business professional some days. With a final look over her shoulder, Pepper smiled tenderly at the man who unknowingly held her heart. Closing the door softly behind her Pepper finally went to her room.

Flopping back onto the bed, berating herself for such sentimentality. With an agonized groan, she quickly went through her evening routine, thinking over everything; again. Only after what felt like hours of tossing and turning did Pepper give up on sleep. Clearly it was not happening.

Wandering downstairs, lost in though, it wasn't until she ran into the object of her affections, did she realize that the kitchen was already occupied.  
"My god To- Mr. Stark. You scared me." Half scolded, desperately trying to cling to some kind of professionalism; for all that both were in pajamas.

"Couldn't sleep." He shrugged.

"Me either," said softly.

"I think I've started hallucinating though, from lack of sleep. Could have sworn someone was in my room earlier."

"Really?" Pepper asked hiding her face in the fridge, trying to hide her blush. "Would you like me to get you something to help you sleep, Mr. Stark?"

"Always looking after me, Pepper," he smiled faintly. "But no I'll manage on my own."

"Will that be all Mr. Stark?" asked pulling away from the fridge, reverting back to their normal exchange. She needed to get out and fast, he was staring at her, and it was starting to make her nervous.

"No." he said suddenly. Getting up he started walking towards her, slowly, almost hesitant.

"Tell me why you came into my room Miss Potts," he said softly

"I… I, uh, wanted to check on you…" stuttered out.

"Why?" he asked, eyes boring into hers.

She tried to look anywhere but at him, and failed miserably. Biting her lip, she said nothing.

"Why Pepper?" Tony asked again, coming closer still.

"I was worried," said finally, hung her head, embarrassed.

"Worried? You were the one who ordered me to bed."

"I think I better leave…" said feeling the panic rise up in her chest. He was too close, and she was exhausted. Anything could happen.

"Pepper. Stop." Tony sighed. "Are you that afraid of me?" asked.

"I wanted to make sure I hadn't only dreamed you coming home," came the soft reply. "Make sure you hadn't disappeared on me again." Looked up at him wide eyed.  
"Disappeared?" he repeated.

"I need you too Tony. You're all I have, remember?" said slowly.

Reaching out he cupped her cheek, running his thumb across the expanse of skin. Slowly he pulled her into his arms. "It's ok. I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere."

She smiled her hands on his chest and nodded.

"So you dreamed about me?" he asked, cockiness seeping into his voice.

Pepper opened her mouth to tell him off, only be to be silenced by his teasing smile.

"Stay with me tonight."

"OK." She said after a second's hesitation.

He nodded back, unable to help his smile. Taking her hands in his, he kissed the knuckles of each hand gently before leading her back to his room. Looking at from the corner of his eye, his smile widened. This was going to be the beginning of something great, he could feel it. Pulling Pepper into the bed, and against him, Tony held her close.

"Goodnight Pepper."

"Goodnight Tony."

With a final elated smile at hearing his name from her lips he chuckled. "Maybe not being able to sleep isn't such a bad thing, huh?"

"Maybe," she allowed fighting back a yawn.

Pulling her a little bit closer, Tony kissed her forehead lightly. Finding comfort in the knowledge that come morning she'd still be there, in his arms.


	2. Spit It Out

Fire. He was like fire. All consuming heat and passionate energy. Red, and cheerful with the undertones of something decidedly dangerous She knew all the warnings that came when 'playing' with fire, but it didn't matter. Not anymore. He was her as she was his. Completely.

Rolling over as gently as she could, Pepper Potts smiled at the sleeping form of Tony Stark. Red. That really did work for him. Metaphorically and all. Hot rod red for his unfinished Roadster and now Iron Man suit. Scarlet, his passion and brilliance. And a rosy shade of pink for the things he would sometimes say to her. Running a hand through his hair lightly, Pepper snuggled closer to him, glad that it was Sunday, their day. After her being named the new CEO of Stark Industries and his constant Iron Man missions, they had decided to set a day aside for just each other. Lost in thoughts of missions, paperwork, new assistants, and the ever present press, Pepper didn't notice Tony's eyes open on focus on her.

"Potts. It's too early to be thinking so hard. Go back to sleep." Grumbled.

"Are you sure about that Mr. Stark?" asked teasing, kissing him lightly.

"Yes."

"Very well then. I shall leave you to remember that it's Sunday,and you promised to go Christmas shopping with me today. All on your own." said resting her head against his shoulder.

"Ugh...," came the response.

"Would it help if I went downstairs and made us some breakfast?" asked chuckling.

"Only if it comes with coffee."

"Coffee's a given."

He nodded. "OK."

"OK." stood pulling on her robe before padding down to the kitchen. Even after six months of dating the infamous Tony Stark, life as a whole amazed her. Sappy as that sounded. The late night confessions that still happened from time to time. Moving in with Tony. Attending numerous functions as his girlfriend, not just his assistant. What always really made her smile though, was when she realized that home was now the Stark Mansion, with Tony.

Twenty minutes later as Pepper was finishing up breakfast, Tony sauntered him, wrapping his arms around her. "Morning." smirked as she jumped.

"Are you trying to kill me?: asked rolling her eyes.

"Why, I never. Honestly. You know I like to look at you too much to do such a thing," protested.

"Thank you. Ever so much." She deadpanned

"Besides if I killed you I'd have to go back to being the CEO. Too much work."

"Such love and devotion, Mr. Stark." shook her head.

"Naturally Miss Potts."

"Just for that. I will definitely hold you to today's promise," smiled innocently.

"Aww, come on Pep," whined. "You know I really do love you. I'd never try to kill you. Promise."

"Nope. You're not going to flirt your way out of this one Anthony Stark. We're going shopping."

Sighed "Fine."

Leaned back, kissing him softly "If you're good today, I'll get you burgers for lunch."

"Promises, promises." muttered kissing her back.

By the days end, Tony was feeling rather harassed, Pepper had collected a few dozen bags, and both were exhausted. It was no wonder he never did any of his own shopping, it was nearly as dangerous as an Iron Man mission! Granted this year was going to be a little different.

"You know I think you owe me at least another two burgers." grumbled in Pepper's general direction.

She laughed. "No just consider it even, for my having to do it for eight years."

"My apologies, Miss Potts."

"Quite alright Mr. Stark." grinned.

Before either of the pair realized, Christmas was upon them. Having cleared both his and Pepper's schedule for the weekend, Tony had planned to spend the holiday in New York, showing her the places where he had grown up. It was her 'Christmas present.' On the 22nd they flew out, going to the Long Island house he had lived in as a boy, and spent the day decorating it. It was the first time in many years that Tony actually celebrated Christmas. Pepper was excited to be sharing it all with him.

On the 23rd, Tony took Pepper into the city. Showing her the giant Rockefeller Christmas Tree and Ice Rink. Lunch had been at a small Italian restaurant his parents had loved. The day was kept simple, and used to just spend time together.

It was on the 24th that Tony ran into trouble. The day had been spent in a carriage circling Central Park, and acting like tourists, complete with ''I heart NY" t-shirts. That night however was another story. Tony had become unusually quiet after dinner, and Pepper was starting to worry.

"Tony will you tell me what's bothering you?" Pepper finally asked after having relocated to the living room.

Tony looked at her startled "Huh? Oh. Nothing's wrong with me." said quickly.

Quirked a brow. "And that's why you've been so quiet?" asked.

"Hey Pepper. What do you want for Christmas?" Tony asked seemingly out of nowhere.

"A little late to be asking that don't you think?" teased.

"No I'm serious. What do you want for Christmas?"

Pepper opened her mouth to answer, only to be cut off by Tony. "Cause I did get you something. I'm just not sure you'll like it. I mean it can always be returned and all but I hope you'll like it..." rambled.

"Tony! Whatever it is I'm sure I'll love it," laughed

"Right. Because you love me," smirked.

"Yes, of course," rolled her eyes.

"Hey. You know I love you," said seriously, looking her in the eyes

"I know Tony. I love you too." smiled at him.

"Good. And you know I'd be totally lost without you right? And that I hate waking up without you, and when I do I'm grumpy all day. Right?"

Pepper looked at him oddly but nodded "Tony wha-"

"Shh. Let me finish." shifted so that he was kneeling in front of her. "Pepper. What I'm trying to say is I love you. I don't want to be without you. Marry me?"

A full five seconds passed in silence before Pepper laughed and smiled. "Yes."

Tony sagged in relief and pulled the ring out of his jeans "Well then, this belongs to you." Slid the sparkling ring onto her hand. A 2 carat emerald diamond with two smaller ones on either side set in platinum. Breathtaking even in the dim light of the fireplace.

Hugging him as she laughed and cried at the same time, the clock struck midnight.

"Merry Christmas pepper." Tony whispered.

"Merry Christmas Tony." Pepper whispered back, kissing him. "I told you I'd love my Christmas present." grinned.

"Yeah well I had a feeling. Just glad I could spit it out."

They smiled at each other. Pulling him up to their room, the newly engaged couple continued on with their Christmas celebrations. Merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
